


Prim and proper

by ClarisseMcClellan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Demons, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sibling Incest, Spanking, discipline gone sexual, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarisseMcClellan/pseuds/ClarisseMcClellan
Summary: Mammon, being Mammon, is not exactly the most helpful member in the House of Lamentation. Pressed for time, Lucifer needs to come up with a way to discipline him that isn't suspending him from the ceiling for years.
Relationships: Lucifer / Mammon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260





	Prim and proper

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism very welcome, I am a non native English speaker who decided that porn fic might make good writing practice. I probably switch erratically between British and American English and then throw more commas at the thing than necessary.
> 
> Please keep the tags in mind. This is physical discipline gone sexual. Steer clear if you insist on consensual BDSM with proper practices in your fanfiction. While the brothers aren't related by blood I felt their relationship still warrants tagging for incest.

"MAMMON!"  
Lucifer's voice echoed through the House of Lamentation.  
The demon in question flinched when he heard his name, checked his pockets again (D.D.D, wallet, keys, perfect) and headed towards the door. Better leave for his very busy day before the oldest brother could track him down and no doubt lecture him and have him do chores for way to long.  
Unfortunately for Mammon he barely made it down the hallway when Lucifer appeared in front of him, anger seemingly adding another couple centimetres to his already menacing stature.  
"Uhhh" slipped from Mammons lips.  
"MAMMON, DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT DAY IT IS?!" Lucifer's angry voice almost echoed in the hallway.  
Mammon got over his shock just quickly enough for a nonchalant "Eeeh it's Saturday, ain't it?"  
"Precisely." Lucifer's voice was quiet now but with a biting undertone "And what did I remind you all week would happen on Saturday?"  
Mammon calculated his chances of getting out of this unscathed. Probably zero. Might as well annoy his brother if he was getting a lecture anyways. So he just opted for a shrug and a crooked smile.  
"A delegation from the celestial realm is on a tour of Devildom to check if everything is in order for the upcoming student exchange. Hence several reminders this week to keep any and all clutter and mess out of the common areas of House of Lamentation. Beelzebub was so kind as to gather all your stuff but don't think I'll just let him pick up your slack."  
Damn. Mammon really had forgotten about that. Then again this might be his chance to get out. The stick up Lucifer's arse surely would keep him from having Mammon serve a punishment while someone from outside could notice. "Whoops, I really totally forgot about that, would you believe it? But it's been cleaned up now, right? Imma apologise to Beel later, gonna bring him a donut or something."  
Lucifer looked down at him, one eyebrow raised and shook his head.  
"Don't think you are getting out of this so quickly."  
The older demon went over his options. Considering Mammons attention span it would be better to have him feel consequences immediately. Tying him up and suspending him from the ceiling would suffice but even gagged he would manage to cause a ruckus. If the delegation found Mammon like that it would not shine a good light on him and by proxy Diavolo. Cerberus was confined to the basement and he couldn't exactly drag Mammon to the attic. He had his own room soundproofed a couple centuries ago for the sake of privacy during certain activities but on the off chance that Mammon escaped his restraints he would run loose in his room. Unacceptable. Then again, if he shifted to physical discipline he could finish just in time for the delegation to arrive. It was decided then.  
Lucifer plucked a surprised Mammon straight off his feet and threw him over his shoulder, making his way towards his room. They passed Satan on the way who let a small chuckle be his only comment on Mammons writhing and protesting.  
Lucifer set Mammon down to unlock his door then dragged him inside by the scruff of his neck. Once the door closed behind them the background humm of Devildom slowly drowned out.  
"Damnit Lucifer, really, did ya have ta drag me in here like that? My poor hair! Imma get a bald spot if ya keep grabbing me like this!"  
"Strip."  
Mammon stopped mid-ramble and stared at the demon locking the door.  
"Did I stutter? Strip!"  
"Hol up, Lucifer we all know yer kinda rolling that way but dontcha think that's kinda taking things too far in our relationship? I ain't that easy, ya gotta wine and dine-"  
"Last chance to do it yourself." Lucifer still stood in front of the door, arms crossed and radiating enough anger that Mammon thought he could make out horns and wings for a split second. Lucifer meant business. Grumbling, the tan demon obliged.  
"All the way."  
The protest died in Mammons throat and he pushed his boxer shorts down to pool around his ankles, discarded clothes around him.  
Lucifer bent down and plucked the belt from Mammons pants.  
"Ya gonna whip me with ma own belt or what now?!"  
"If you don't keep still I might do just that." With that Lucifer grabbed the smaller demons shoulder and turned him around. He forced Mammons hands towards the opposite elbows and wrapped and fastened the belt around his underarms. Good enough. A belt would not keep a demon restrained for long but he did not have time for his magically strengthened ropes.  
"Right, brother dearest, I know it's prolly been like a while for ya with how uptight yer are and stuff but hhhmmmmmph"  
Lucifer had picked the discarded boxer shorts up from the floor and stuffed them into Mammons mouth unceremoniously. He considered grabbing an implement from the drawer under his bed but quickly discarded the idea. That would really take this from discipline to something sexual. And while Mammon was unfortunately right about the frequency of his bedroom activities he generally preferred his scenes to be consensual. He took pride in dominating a partner and doing so well. This wasn't a scene but an unfortunate necessity to keep his brother in line. Definitely not more.  
He put his coat on a hook near the door but kept his gloves and burgundy vest on. They wouldn't hinder his movements and maybe the humiliation of being stark naked in his fully clothed presence would get through Mammons thick skull. Lucifer dragged a stumbling Mammon by his bound forearms towards the sofa and over his lap.  
Mammons eyes widened when he felt the cool leather of Lucifer's glove on his rear. Right now the hand just rested there, heavy enough to leave no doubt about Lucifer's resolve but not grabbing.  
"I am not doing this for pleasure, neither mine nor yours. I hope you are aware of that. You simply left me no other choice."  
And with that he began spanking. Lucifer did not bother starting with lighter strokes or even varying his hits instead setting a measured but relentless rhythm. They were demons, even if he did manage to leave bruises they would heal almost fast enough for him to watch. Having moved past talking to Mammon about his misdeeds millennia ago his only goal right now was to cause him pain and embarrassment in hopes of driving some respect into him for once. He had little hope for success but he couldn't start letting misdemeanours go unpunished.  
And so he carried on. What had started as upset and protesting "hmmmphs" from the demon in his lap had by now turned into choked mewls.  
Lucifer's looked up for a second towards the alarm clock on his bedside table. Good. He had Mammon already undone enough that he should be able to finish with plenty of time left.  
By the time his younger brothers rear had turned crimson red his sensitive nose caught a whiff of something familiar. Way too familiar. Being a non human being came with heightened senses. While Lucifer certainly appreciated being able to see in the dark or making out what happened behind him by the noises alone, his sense of smell often ended up most useful. Most beings, whether celestial, human or demonic, had slight changes in their natural body odour that tied in with their subconscious responses. Except what he sensed now was not fear or anything similar. It was arousal.  
Damn it. He should have known this would take a turn into the wrong direction.  
Lucifer considered ending things then and there but stopping the discipline earlier than he had intended would be akin to admitting defeat and inability to keep Mammon in line. So he carried on, without a hitch in his pace.  
A wet spot started forming on the floor to his left where tears dripped from Mammons face. Eventually the cloth dropped from his mouth but it only resulted in the mewls growing louder and more desperate, Mammon well beyond the point of being able to form a sentence.  
When Mammons skin was resembling the colour of Lucifer's vest, his rigid erection was bouncing against the older demons tigh with every hit.  
Once the minute hand on the clock showed the allotted time for discipline was over, Lucifer stopped. Mammon below had gone limp, breathing heavily and making noises alternating between cries and moans. When he rested his hand on his rear again, Mammon's first reaction was a flinch and then exhausted rutting against his thigh.  
"You really are that much of a masochist, Mammon?"  
"...yeah" Mammon's voice was small and quiet, a rare occurrence. "...please?"  
Lucifer sighed. This had already gone way farther than he intended but at least Mammon seemed actually affected by a punishment for once. His left hand, with which he had kept the younger demons back pinned down, slowly started to stroke over his shoulder blades and his right hand unceremoniously reached between his legs.  
Mammon cried out when he felt the contrast of cool leather against his hard and hot penis. Lucifer stroked him like he spanked, with a measured but relentless rhythm.  
Had he had any energy left, Mammon would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came undone, in Lucifer's hands no less. He spilled all over his brother's glove with so much force that the world went black before his eyes for a second. When he came to he was still bucking into Lucifer's loose fist.  
The older demon let him ride out his orgasm, gently petting Mammon's neck where he had grabbed him earlier. After a few moments of silence he took off his sullied glove and untied Mammon's arms. He slowly rubbed blood flow back into the limbs with his bare hand secretly revelling in the feeling of skin under his fingertips. He rarely touched his brothers without gloves.  
He carefully laid Mammon down on the sofa and was met with a grunt in return.  
Lucifer went to the adjacent bathroom and rinsed his gloves off. Properly cleaning and conditioning the leather would have to wait. When he caught his reflection in the mirror he grimaced. It was unlike him to lose control of a situation like that. Either both of them would later pretend this had never happened, secretly drifting farther apart than ever. Or it would open the way to more intimacy between them. Right now Lucifer was not sure which option he would prefer.  
He straightened his clothes, readjusted the crotch of his pants and left the bathroom. Mammon had already collected his clothes from the floor, now in a pile next to him on the sofa. His damp boxer shorts in hand he gave Lucifer a tired half-smirk "Guess I'll be going commando now." Lucifer made his way over to his dresser and put on a pair of spare gloves. "I suppose this is my fault. I'll give them a wash. You can come by and collect them tomorrow afternoon."  
"Fine by me." With that Mammon put the rest of his clothes on and left an inwardly frazzled Lucifer desperately trying to stick to the role he had created for himself behind.


End file.
